Simple and Clear
by dare mo nai
Summary: Sakuragi. Koshino. Sendoh. Ryota. Playing instruments. Believe it?
1. Default Chapter

Dear minna,  
  
Okay. I'll be honest. I really, really did not ever believe that I would be posting up a fic ever. I have to say, I'm still quite surprised at myself. Recently I have been receiving much support on writing. Many writers have come up to me and asked me when I would be writing a fic and I laughed and replied, "I don't know."  
  
Perhaps you(the readers) are wondering now, "Then why is she writing?" Well, as I was eating my supper at 1.20 am, (is it called supper at that time?) I thought of Ayako. Thinking of Ayako immediately brought me to Ryota.  
  
I've recently ended a relationship and well, I've started seeing things in a new light. I've always thought being in a relationship was just, " Yes I like him/ her " or " No I don't like him/her " I assumed it would be easy being part or a relationship but, *sigh* it wasn't as easy as I thought. I started seeing both Ryota's and Ayako's relationship( if you can call that one) differently and I suddenly got an urge to write.  
  
A thought also hit me. If F. F. N staff knew I wasn't a writer, would they kick me off? o_O Back to the original topic, (Ryota & Ayako) frankly, I didn't think I would write about them. Somehow I always assumed that if I ever wrote, I would write about Jin or Rukawa perhaps. Maybe even Sendoh. ^.^ I am rather taken aback at my choice but, okay. I support myself. ^^ ( self praise ain't it )  
  
I would like to end my notes in a short while, but I would like to extend my thank you's.  
  
Takehiko Inoue ; He is the person I believe we have to thank. Without him there wouldn't be any Slam Dunk. No Rukawa, No Sakuragi, no S.D people!  
  
F. F. N ; If there wasn't F. F. N we wouldn't have the chance to read or post up fics!  
  
My friends on F. F. N (you guys know who you all are ^^) ;  
  
Hmm.Its always me who reads..strange. I feel very strange knowing you guys will be reading my "story" now.-_- Newayz, thanks for feeding me with fics each time I say, " Next chapter/ chappie plz! "  
  
And now, I would very much like to present to you, my fic staring Ayako and Ryota. Thank you! (I find it incredible the you guys read my hmm what shall we call this? Notes.!)  
  
p.s : Most of it will be in Ayako's POV 


	2. Rainy Night

Simple & Clear  
  
Author: Tensaispira  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue-san. But I think his children or child will inherit them in the end. Lucky huh.  
  
  
  
It was already past midnight. Outside, the rain was still pouring down. I pushed back my light green curtains and watched the rain gently trickle down my windowpanes. I don't like rain nor do I dislike it. Rain is..rain I guess to me. But there's something spectacular after a thunderstorm. The sun will be shining through the clouds and children will come out and play in puddles. I let the curtains fall back as I made my way to my study table.  
  
Picking up my framed picture of the Shohoku team, I looked at it knowing my lips were already turned up in a smile. I stared at my own smiling face in the photograph. I was standing behind Ryota and smiling. That boy on the other hand was sitting down on the bench with and arm casually slung behind him. I shifted my gaze to look at Rukawa. He was sited next to Sakuragi Hanamichi and they weren't fighting. I still haven't given up hope on those two yet. I'm sure they'll be able to sort out their differences someday.  
  
I gently put the photo down and switched off my light. Making my way in the darkness, I felt my way to the bed and slipped under the covers. Closing my eyes, I then fell asleep. 


	3. Winds And Percussion

Simple & Clear  
  
Author: Tensaispira  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue-san. But I think his children or child will inherit them in the end. Lucky huh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Winds & Percussion ~  
  
  
  
* Kanagawa's Yamaha * Ryota's POV  
  
" I still can't believe you're a musician." I said as I walked along my companion careful to keep my black case out of sight.  
  
"Tensai dakara! Nyahahahhahaha!"  
  
I snorted. Great..just my luck to bump into a teammate. And the loudest team mate for that matter. Why couldn't I have bumped into Rukawa or one of the subs?  
  
"Ryo-chin.What are you doing here?" I immediately broke into a cold sweat.  
  
" Nothing.. Just..walking about. You know." I said as naturally as I could.  
  
"Oooo. so ka.." I breathed a sigh of relief thanking Kami-sama.  
  
"Konichiwa Ryota-kun!" a girl carrying a flute greeted as she walked past. Three girls and a guy turned and smiled. "Yo! Ryota-kun!" I smiled weakly and raised a hand in reply.  
  
" Oi Ryo-chin.. How do you know so many people here huh?" Sakuragi asked suspiciously.  
  
I then pulled him down towards me and hissed in his ear, "Those are the girls that turned me down!"  
  
A look of pity and understanding then flooded the redhead's face. He nodded sympathetically. I'm lucky he's so naïve. " Hanamichi..what instrument do you play?" I asked as we came closer and closer to my destination.  
  
" I play something fit for the tensai!" he proclaimed proudly.  
  
"Piano?" I guesed.  
  
'Ch.that's too easy." He scoffed. To easy? I recalled his version of Mozart's "Ah! Vous Dirai-je Maman" or more popularly known as "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star"  
  
"I'll give you a clue. You need it in almost every form of music." Every form of music..hmm..Masaka!  
  
I stopped and stared at him. "You're not serious.Vocal?!" Oh Kami-sama. you must be joking.. I shuddered imagining the agony and terror his vocal teacher had to endure each week. Suddenly I realised that we were two floors away from the vocal section and we had already passed the lift. My heart started to beat faster and faster.  
  
"Baka Ryo-chin! The tensai's voice is already perfect! Tensai plays the drums! It's the only instrument suitable for a tensai like me!" he proclaimed happily as he stood in front of the glass door that would lead us to the winds and percussion. I could see him growing larger and taller and he seemed to loom over with me with the words "Drums! Drums!" Echoing over and over again. At that moment, Kanni Zukong walked out.  
  
"Ryota-kun. You're late today.." she said as she swept by with a smile.  
  
"Ryo-chin! How does Kanni Zukong know you?!" "She's one of the top jazz players in Japan!" Hanamichi exploded.  
  
Giving up, I lifted my black case containing my trumpet. " I play the trumpet."  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
"I play the trumpet." These four words penetrated my mind. Oh..He plays the trumpet. That's why he's here in a place like this.. Chotto matte!!! Ryota. Miyagi Ryota. Miyagi Ryota plays the trumpet. Miyagi Ryota, point guard, number seven of Shohoku High plays the trumpet. "Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Ryota's POV  
  
I am doomed.  
  
Kanni Zukong's POV  
  
What is that sound? I turned back and stared. Oh.. It's that new boy with Ryota-kun. He must be the new saxophonist. Or drummer. Or trombonist. Or..  
  
*upstairs outside the strings section*  
  
Koshino Hiroaki looked around. "I swear I've heard that laugh somewhere before.." "What laugh?" Sendoh asked. " Ah, its nothing I guess." Koshino cocked his head to one side and listened carefully but only heard the muffled sounds of string instruments being tuned. 'Am I going mad? It couldn't be who I thought it was.' he thought to himself before walking in the door. Sendoh stared at the retreating back of Koshino before calling after him. "Oi! Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
*************************  
  
Dear minna,  
  
Okay.. Perhaps you are wondering where Ryota, Koshino, etc are. I'm sure most of you know about Yamaha. For those who don't know, I'm not talking about the engine Yamaha. I'm talking about the music centre Yamaha. In Tokyo, there is a Yamaha institute I believe. Okay. You may be wondering why Sakuragi didn't meet Ryota. Its because in my story, the old Yamaha Sakuragi attended closed down and naturally all its students would then go to head quarters. I don't know if Kanagawa has a Yamaha institute but, trust me. Yamaha is cool! There's so many instruments! From electones, piano, to violins. I'm not really sure about connecting music with the Slam Dunk characters. Is it a bit funny? I hope not.. Mm..I think I'll drag Uozumi in the next chapter. What do you think? Can you imagine what instrument Uozumi would play? ^.^ I can!  
  
To all those who reviewed,  
  
Thank you so much! I'm really touched. Sorry I can't address you guys now, but I promise to do so later. ^^ I'm so tired..I only got 2 hours of sleep yesterday and the past night none at all. Ja! 


End file.
